The proposed work will continue a program of research concerning the effects of marijuana on the expression of physical aggression. Studies will be conducted to 1) determine absorption kinetics and state of metabolism, 2) establish dose-response relationships for THC and aggressive behavior, 3) determine the effects of social pressure and frustration on THC-intoxicated subjects.